injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Martian Manhunter/Blackest Night
Blackest Night Martian Manhunter is a unique character who shifts between different forms periodically, giving him different options and strengths at different times. He is also one the best defense characters in and out of Blackest Night Teams. Strategy The DEFENSE (blue) buff is always up first, and for the first time, it only lasts 3 seconds. It is followed by the LIFE DRAIN (red) buff, which lasts 6 seconds. Finally, his last buff, POWER GENERATION (yellow), allows him to generate power at a faster rate, and lasts 14 seconds. It would then cycle back to the DEFENSE buff - this time and after, it will last 14 seconds as well. The timer only runs while tagged in. Defense Causes Martian Manhunter to take 50% reduced damage from all sources, including radiation, Batgirl/Cassandra Cain, The Joker/Insurgency and The Joker/Prime's passives. This buff seems to take some time to "load" upon tag in and may not reduce immediate damage despite the buff being displayed. As the first defence buff only lasts about 3 seconds, it is possible to stun an opponent with one of your other characters, immediately tag in Martian Manhunter, wait for a couple seconds and then use a special: if timed correctly, the special can fully take advantage of both the life drain buff and the stun (especially with the Cloak of Destiny). Alternatively, Martian Manhunter can also be the first character on your team: tag him out after 2 seconds into the match, and when the situation calls for it, he can be immediately tagged in to lifedrain. This defense buff can stack additively with other defense increases. When equipped with both a maxed out Gingold Soda and Killer Croc Companion Card EVOLVED and when paired with Shazam/New 52, Martian Manhunter may be completely immune to basic attacks and specials during the blue buff. Life Drain Causes all basic damage and damage over time dealt to the opponent heal his entire team for the same amount (100%), while Special Attacks and Super Moves heal at 40% of damage dealt. It will stack with the life drain from the Gauntlets of Azrael. Damage over time effects (including the burning from The Ibistick) inflicted by teammates can be converted to healing if you tag in J'onn while it is still running and while his life drain buff is active. This is extremely effective with Batman/Blackest Night, whose passive already synergizes with Blackest Night teammates, and his SP1 applies gear DOTs twice in one special, resulting in massive life drain that can sometimes rapidly refill J'onn's health even as he is being hit by enemy special attacks, especially with multiple simultaneous applications against high health opponents like Superman/Injustice 2. Radiation and Darkseid/Apokolips's bleeding effect do not trigger this life drain. It is easy to miss this buff, as it only lasts for a few seconds and buffs can change during a special's animation. A super move may be a good idea if you can't afford to set up an unblocked special or the buff is about to wear off. Power Generation J'onn generates 30% more power while this buff is active. This rounds out to 12% over the whole cycle, but likely higher as you can focus on generating power during this buff and expend it on specials during the life drain buff. Interactions Good With *Other Blackest Night characters, especially Batman/Blackest Night and Hawkgirl/Blackest Night. *Glass cannons, such as Ares/Prime and Bane/Luchador, as Manhunter can heal them by large amounts and stall as they gain power, which is a necessity due to their low health. Good Against *'Killer Frost/Prime': Manhunter's increased power gen can effectively counter her power dampening. *'Batgirl/Cassandra Cain': Her tag-in attack would still have its damage halved, thereby limiting her effectiveness. * [[Reverse_Flash|'Reverse-Flash']]: Martian Manhunter’s passive can adapt to be used against Reverse Flash. His increased power generation will allow him to use more special attacks, which can quickly take up the chances of his Cellular Regeneration, leaving him without his passive early in the match. His team life drain can heal his teammates from the Area Effect damage dealt by Eobard's SP2 and his Defense buff can protect him from special attacks, particularly his SP2, which will reduce the Area Effect damage taken by his tagged out teammates. Countered By *'Killer Frost/Regime & Batman/Flashpoint': Their passive abilities can severely limit the effectiveness of Manhunter's usually very powerful life drain. *'Raven/Prime': Her health swap will not be affected by his defense buff. Abilities Here are Martian Manhunter's abilities. Support Cards and Gear Stats Trivia *Blackest Night Martian Manhunter was released to coincide with Halloween.https://youtu.be/n6OjCHlG6oE?t=1m42s *His artifacts are: Boots, Medallion, Black Lantern Ring, Emblem, and Cape. *Blackest Night Martian Manhunter has the longest name in the game with 29 characters, tied with The Joker Unhinged/Suicide Squad if spaces are counted. .]] *With a combined base stats of 2300, he was the first to tie with Shazam/Prime (along with The Arkham Knight) for the then-highest combined base stats. *Just like his Prime counterpart, Martian Manhunter briefly shapeshifts into the likeness of his opponent when he uses his Super Move. *His challenge returned from October 22, 2015 to October 13, 2016, almost exactly a year after his challenge originally aired. *In the console version, Martian Manhunter has a combo named "Sole Survivor". His SP2 is therefore named "Soul Survivor" as a nod to his Blackest Night theme. References Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Justice League characters Category:Blackest Night characters Category:Characters based on other media Category:Innate heal Category:Lifedrain Category:Health regain for team Category:Multi-hit combo ender Category:2-hit combo ender Category:Mobile-exclusive characters